You're Mine, Kendall Knight
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Kendall sudah memendam perasaannya kepada James selama lebih dari 3 tahun. James pun memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan seorang gadis baru di Palmwoods dan membuat Kendall harus rela berpura-pura di depan James. aaargh summary sucks. James/OC, James/Kendall. ONESHOT :)


_in kames mood!_

_enjoy another crap about kames. I won't stop writing hahaha~~~_

_ini gara gara galau tengah malam dan akhirnya dapet ide bikin ff ini. ditulis hampir 10 jam saking gatelnya pengen nulis *loh_

_udahlah daripada kebanyakan curhat. langsung aja monggo dibaca. (kali aja ada yg baca sih)_

_dan ini panjang banget gilaaaaa. nyampe kapalan ngetiknya hahahah x) *lebay_

* * *

**You're Mine, Kendall Knight**

Pairing: Kendall Knight – James Diamond

Disclaimer: nope. they aren't mine. They're nickelodeon's (?)

Warning: OOC, OC, alur gajelas hahah-_-

* * *

Kendall Knight, seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala, jahil, dan setia kawan. Saking setianya dengan sahabatnya, dia bahkan rela untuk melepas mimpinya yang ingin menjadi pemain_ hockey_ professional dan mengikuti mimpi sahabatnya. Sebagai penyanyi papan atas dan terkenal. Yeah, dia memang tidak mau membuat sahabatnya kecewa. Maka dari itu, dia rela memendam mimpinya dalam-dalam, dan mengikuti mimpi sahabatnya, James Diamond.

Kendall memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa dia rela mengubur mimpinya demi James. Mungkin yang orang-orang ketahui, karena Kendall tidak mau mengecewakan James, Carlos, dan Logan. Itu alasan umum Kendall yang biasa Kendall berikan saat _interview_. Tetapi, Kendall memiliki alasan khusus mengapa dia mengikuti mimpi James.

Karena Kendall memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepada James.

Bukan rahasia lagi memang kalau Kendall merupakan seorang _biseksual._ Kendall mengakuinya sejak dia berusia 15 tahun. Saat itu dia sedang menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa di akhir pekan. Menginap di salah satu rumah sahabatnya. Saat itu, Kendall menginap di rumah Logan dan entah apa yang terjadi, Kendall mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang biseksual. Awalnya, James, Carlos, dan Logan masih tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi, mereka akhirnya bisa menerima tentang _sexual interest_ Kendall sebagai seorang biseksual. Toh juga Kendall masih Kendall yang lama. Yang jahil dan keras kepala.

Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui perasaannya terhadap James. Kendall tidak berani untuk menyatakannya kepada James karena, dia tidak mau merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin selama lebih dari 13 tahun. Yeah, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak mereka bisa berjalan. Itulah mengapa, Kendall tidak mau bersikap egois. Kendall tidak mau merusak persahabatannya hanya karena dia menyukai James. Walaupun setiap malam, dia bermimpi soal James. Dan saat terbangun setelah bermimpi soal James, celana dalam Kendall basah karena… _kau tahu apa_.

Perasaannya jauh lebih kuat karena setelah pindah ke Los Angeles, Kendall harus tinggal satu apartemen dengan James DAN dia berbagi kamar dengan James. Karena Carlos sangat ingin berbagi kamar dengan Logan. Sehingga, dia mau tidak mau harus tidur satu kamar dengan James setiap hari. Bahkan, Kendall merasa, setelah semua hal tentang Big Time Rush terjadi, James jauh lebih dekat dengan Kendall. Dia pun merasakan hal tersebut karena, James sering sekali mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Kendall. Tidak kepada Carlos maupun Logan.

Tetapi yang paling membuat hati Kendall sakit adalah ketika James bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang sangat James taksir. Kendall berusaha semaksimal mungkin bagaimana untuk terdengar bahwa dia mendukung James dan tidak terlihat cemburu. James paling sering berbicara soal gadis terutama jika dia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang baru pindah ke Palmwoods dan James berhasil mengajaknya kencan. James akan bercerita tentang gadis tersebut setiap hari, setiap saat. Di kamar, di ruang keluarga, di meja makan, bahkan di studio sekalipun. Sampai-sampai Gustavo geram mendengar ocehan James soal gadis baru tersebut.

Dan Kendall? Dia hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan baik-baik ocehan James tentang gadis tersebut walaupun hati Kendall rasanya sakit sekali untuk mendengarkannya. Dan jika James gagal dalam berkencan dengan seorang gadis, James akan datang kepada Kendall dan curhat kepada Kendall sampai James lelah sendiri. Kendall-lah yang menjadi tempat James untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya tentang gadis-gadis yang diajaknya berkencan. Tentu saja Kendall memberikan nasihat-nasihat tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi pada James. Dengan senyuman, tentu saja. Berpura-pura bahwa dia baik saja. Berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam kepada James. Berpura-pura bahwa semuanya tidak berdampak psikologis bagi dirinya. Yeah, Kendall merupakan aktor yang sangat berbakat.

Dan sekarang, Kendall sedang memainkan gitarnya di dalam kamar karena dia sedang tidak ingin pergi kemanapun. James sudah menghilang sejak pagi. Mungkin sedang berjemur di kolam renang. Sedangkan Carlos, pergi ke taman. Berkencan dengan Jennifer yang berambut keriting. Sedangkan Logan, dia pergi ke sebuah seminar sains yang Kendall – tentu saja – tidak ingin ikut ataupun ketahui.

Saat Kendall sedang asyik memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik Blink 182, _I Miss You_, pintu kamar Kendall terbuka. Kendall langsung berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan melihat James berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Kendall tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka setelah ini. Kendall sudah hafal akan percakapannya dengan James jika wajah James terlihat sangat senang. _Melebihi_ senang.

"Hey, Kendall!" sapa James ceria. Kendall meletakkan gitarnya di samping dirinya dan kini Kendall sudah siap mendengarkan ocehan James lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada James yang sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menghadap ke Kendall.

"Kau tahu, Jessica, gadis yang baru datang ke Palmwoods dua hari yang lalu?" Tanya James dengan wajah sangat _excited_. Kendall berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ingatannya sangat jelek jika dia disuruh untuk mengingat nama seorang gadis. Terutama, jika gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian James. Kendall akan melupakan gadis itu selamanya.

"Uh…" Kendall berusaha mengingat lagi. Tetapi, dia sudah tidak bersemangat untuk mengingatnya.

"Gadis yang berambut pirang panjang, tinggi sepertimu dan kulitnya putih. Whoah, dia sangat seksi," kata James lagi. Kendall hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang hal itu sekarang.

"Yeah, yeah, pacari dia kalau begitu." Kata Kendall sambil mengambil gitarnya lagi dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tidak ingin mendengar terlalu jauh tentang ocehan James. Sebenarnya, sangat sakit untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya Kendall yang menjadi gadis itu. Bukan gadis _random_ yang ada di mata Kendall. Seharusnya Kendall! Hati Kendall berteriak. Tetapi, Kendall diam saja dan memainkan gitarnya.

"_I DID_!" James bersorak. Kendall memegang gitarnya erat-erat. Dia tidak mau terlihat cemburu, marah, atau apapun. Dia hanya memegang gitarnya erat-erat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan.

Dia menatap mata hazel James yang sangat indah. Sepasang mata yang berhasil membuat Kendall lupa dengan masalahnya setiap hari. Sepasang mata yang sangat indah sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Matanya mulai memanas dan tangan kirinya mulai sakit karena memegangi leher gitarnya dengan sangat kencang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang mengganggunya.

"Selamat. Akhirnya kau bisa memiliki pacar. Bukan hanya gadis yang lewat lalu kau ajak kencan lalu kau cium dia dan setelah itu kau lupakan dia. Akhirnya kau bisa memiliki pacar juga." Kata Kendall kalem sambil tersenyum. James tersenyum sangat lebar dan memeluk Kendall. Nyaris membuat gitar Kendall hancur.

"Uh… oke, oke," Kendall sangat kaget dengan reaksi James yang memeluknya seperti itu. Dia menyembunyikan senyumnya saat James melepas pelukannya.

Selanjutnya, James mengatakan bahwa dia akan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam dengan pacar barunya dan Kendall hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

Kendall memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan _hockey_ di televisi bersama Carlos dan Logan saat James pergi makan malam dengan pacar barunya. Beruntung saat James pergi bersama pacar barunya, Logan sudah selesai mengikuti seminar sains tersebut dan Carlos juga yang mengingatkan Kendall bahwa ada pertandingan _hockey _tim favoritnya. Dia tidak mau terlalu jatuh ke dalam rasa kesedihannya. Karena, jika dia melakukan hal tersebut, dia harus siap untuk diinterogasi Logan dan Carlos, bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Tetapi, Logan tidak bodoh. Karena selama menonton pertandingan _hockey_, Kendall tidak segembira biasanya. Kendall tidak antusias seperti biasanya. Dan Kendall juga cenderung diam dan menghabiskan _snack_ yang ada di atas meja. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan melompat-lompat, berteriak-teriak kalimat umpatan saat tim lawan hampir menghasilkan skor, dan tertawa gembira ketika tim yang dibelanya menang. Dan Logan mengamati hal tersebut. Tidak seperti Carlos yang sudah terlalu jatuh ke dalam euforia pertandingan _hockey_ malam ini.

Saat pertandingan selesai, Logan langsung mencari cara untuk mengobrol berdua dengan Kendall. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Carlos. Tetapi kadang-kadang, Carlos sangat berisik sehingga tidak bisa diajak untuk saling mencurahkan hati satu sama lain. Dia melirik ke arah Mama Knight dan Katie yang baru masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mereka baru pergi entah darimana dan lupa membawa makan malam. Logan langsung tersenyum karena dia mendapatkan ide.

"Oh, maafkan aku, _boys_, aku lupa membawakanmu makan malam," kata Mama Knight yang terduduk di sebelah Carlos. Katie langsung tiduran di atas sofa sedangkan Carlos cemberut. Tentu saja Carlos sangat lapar karena dia sangat ekspresif saat pertandingan berlangsung. Ditambah lagi, _snack_ yang disediakan habis dimakan Kendall.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mama Knight. Aku dan Kendall yang akan membelikan makan malam untuk kalian." Kata Logan sambil tersenyum. Dia melirik ke arah Kendall yang menaikkan alisnya. Mama Knight mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu akhirnya, Logan terpaksa menarik Kendall karena Kendall tidak mau pergi kemana-mana.

Saat sudah di mobil, Kendall terduduk lesu dan hanya memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Dia benci pemandangan indah seperti ini saat hatinya sedang sangat mendung. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Hal tersebut merebut perhatian Logan yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kendall?" Tanya Logan sambil menyalakan radio. Kendall mengangguk.

"Bohong," kata Logan kalem. Kendall memandangi Logan dan alisnya terangkat satu.

"Yeah, aku tahu ketika kau berbohong, Knight," kata Logan lagi. Kendall hanya memutar bola matanya. Walaupun dia sedang sangat tersiksa seperti ini, tetapi sifat keras kepalanya masih ada di dalam dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap Kendall Knight, kan? Anggota dari Big Time Rush yang paling keras kepala, bahkan lebih keras daripada sebuah beton.

"Logan, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas denganku," kata Kendall sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Apa ini soal James?" Tanya Logan langsung. Kendall langsung duduk dengan posisi tegap dan mendelik ke arah Logan. Wow, bagaimana Logan bisa tahu kalau ini soal James?

"Logan-"

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Tentang bagaimana kau berperilaku di sekitar James. Bagaimana kau melihat wajah James. Bagaimana kau selalu melihat James yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Wow. Aku memperhatikan hal seperti itu." Logan seperti tidak percaya dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Kendall memutar bola matanya. Geli mendengar apa yang Logan bicarakan.

"Kau sangat menunjukkan kalau kau menyukai James, Ken. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Carlos, Katie, dan Mama Knight tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap James. Dan mungkin, James tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

"Kalau James tahu, mengapa dia sengaja memamerkan kencannya dengan pacar barunya?" Kendall nyaris berteriak. Dia sudah cukup stress dengan apa yang dihadapinya sendiri. Apa yang dipendamnya selama lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan entah mengapa, dia sangat ingin berteriak dan memarahi Logan. Wow, memarahi Logan sepertinya seru. Tetapi Kendall mengurungkan niatnya.

Akhirnya, Kendall memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya yang selama ini dia rasakan tentang James. Bagaimana dia selalu berusaha untuk tetap terlihat gembira ketika James memperkenalkan gadis baru yang akan diajaknya berkencan. Atau dia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan terlihat santai ketika James menceritakan tentang gadis yang baru saja dikencaninya. Dan bagaimana perasaan Kendall saat tahu bahwa akhirnya James memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Jessica.

Kendall menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Logan. Logan yang sedang menyetir itu tetap berusaha fokus di jalanan dan fokus untuk mendengarkan cerita Kendall. Dia tidak menginterupsi Kendall. Dia membiarkan Kendall untuk mengeluarkan semua masalahnya kepada Logan. Toh, Logan yang menginginkan ini semua, kan? Logan yang menginginkan Kendall untuk jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Logan tidak mau Kendall membohongi dirinya sendiri terus menerus.

Saat sudah sampai di McDonalds, mereka langsung menuju Drive Thru dan menunggu sampai pesanan mereka selesai. Logan berusaha untuk menenangkan Kendall. Tentu saja Kendall tidak menangis. Kendall, walaupun dia patah hati seperti ini, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dengan cara menangis di depan sahabatnya. Dia akan menangis secara diam-diam di kamar mandi atau di kamarnya. Itupun dia lakukan ketika semua orang sudah tertidur.

Mereka kembali ke Palmwoods dalam diam. Kendall terlalu jauh memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dan Logan sudah tidak mau mengurusi masalah pribadi Kendall. Dia sangat benci melihat Kendall seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi, dia akan memberikan Kendall sedikit ruangan untuk berpikir dan melepas semua yang ada di dadanya.

Bercerita kepada Logan membuat hati Kendall sedikit plong. Seolah-olah, beban yang ada di dadanya selama ini sedikit terangkat. Walaupun dia masih harus menghadapi James, tetapi, dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sukanya kepada James. Dia tidak mau ketahuan lagi. Dan dia akan membiarkan James bahagia bersama gadis yang dipacarinya sekarang. Selama James bahagia, Kendall akan berusaha bahagia. Walaupun kebahagiaan itu menyakitkan, Kendall akan selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum untuk James.

* * *

Sudah 6 bulan James menjalin hubungan dengan Jessica. Hubungan mereka pun baik-baik saja. Setiap akhir pekan, James selalu mengajak Jessica pergi menonton film atau makan malam. Dan yang paling membuat Kendall sangat berat untuk menjalani hidupnya selama 6 bulan adalah, bahwa James lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan gadis tersebut ketimbang dirinya, Carlos, dan Logan. Dia merasa, James berusaha menyingkirkan dirinya daripada pacarnya.

Itulah mengapa selama 6 bulan, Kendall selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi jika dia melihat James dan Jessica di manapun dia menemukan pasangan tersebut. Dia bisa berada di kamar mandi selama satu jam. Beruntung dia memiliki kamar mandinya sendiri di kamarnya sehingga dia tidak perlu memakai kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa yang ada di hatinya.

Selama 6 bulan juga, Logan selalu berusaha untuk menghibur Kendall. Walaupun secara tersirat, tetapi Kendall tahu apa yang dilakukan Logan. Kendall merasa sedikit lebih lega ketika Logan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Carlos pun yang belum mengerti situasinya tetap saja melakukan hal-hal gila dan ekstrem di sekeliling Kendall dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Kendall tenang dan nyaman.

Tetapi, pada hari ini, Kendall bisa mendengar suara James yang berteriak-teriak di apartemennya. Dia yang sudah mengurung dirinya di kamar selama lebih dari 3 jam akhirnya mulai mengintip dan menundukkan dirinya di dekat _swirly slide_. Dia bisa melihat James sedang bertengkar dengan Jessica di ruang keluarganya. Dia bisa melihat kemarahan yang amat sangat di wajah James.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Watson! Kau selingkuh dengan laki-laki yang baru datang ke Palmwoods 2 hari yang lalu! AKU MELIHATNYA! Dan aku juga punya saksi. Logan bersamaku saat itu. Mau berbohong apa lagi kau, huh?!" Kendall menaikkan alisnya. Dia belum pernah mendengar James menggunakan nada tinggi seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi kepada seorang gadis. Kendall ngeri sendiri mendengarnya. Dia memeluk lututnya dan berjongkok di dekat _swirly slide_ bagian atas. Dia menguping setiap pembicaraan yang dibicarakan James dan Jessica.

Intinya, James memergoki Jessica sedang berciuman dengan seorang anak baru di Palmwoods yang Kendall ketahui bernama Max. Dan saat itu, James sedang berada di _vanding machine_ untuk membeli permen. Dan saat James akan kembali ke 2J, James memergoki Jessica sedang berciuman dengan Max itu. Dan entah bagaimana Jessica bisa berada di 2J saat ini.

"TERSERAH! Aku melakukan hal tersebut karena kau selalu memikirkan Kendall! Kau selalu mengutamakan Kendall, Kendall, dan Kendall! Kalau kau selalu memikirkan Kendall, mengapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan homo itu?!"

PLAK!

Kendall bisa mendengar seseorang ditampar. Dia mengintip lagi. Walaupun dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, tetapi, mendengar suara tamparan tersebut membuat Kendall cukup penasaran.

Dia melihat Jessica memegangi pipinya dan nyaris menangis. James mendelik kepada gadis tersebut dan sudah siap-siap untuk meledak lagi. Kendall hanya menunggu tentang apa yang akan James katakan. Dia masih _shock_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jessica. Jessica memanggilnya _homo_. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Well, Kendall bukan homo, kan? Dia biseksual.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Menyebut. Kendall. Seperti. Itu." James memberi penekanan di setiap kata yang dia keluarkan. Kendall bisa mendengar Jessica mulai menangis.

"Dan aku sangat menyesal mengapa aku tidak memilih Kendall dari dulu dan menghabiskan 6 bulan yang sia-sia hanya untuk mengencani gadis jalang sepertimu!" suara James terdengar serak. Kendall merinding mendengarnya. Apakah James baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut? Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Kendall merasa kaku dan dia seperti membeku di tempat. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Dia masih tidak percaya. Apakah James baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut? Apakah James baru saja mengakui bahwa dia lebih memilih Kendall daripada Jessica? Apakah James baru saja mengatakan bahwa selama 6 bulan ini mereka hanya buang-buang waktu saja? Kendall tidak tahu. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat berat tetapi tubuhnya seolah-olah membeku karena mendengar pernyataan James.

"Keluar kau dari apartemenku, SEKARANG! Dan, kita PUTUS!" teriak James. Kendall nyaris pingsan karena saking bahagianya mendengar kalimat yang selama 6 bulan ditunggunya. Terdengar jahat memang, tetapi, itulah kenyataannya. Dan Kendall pun masih memiliki kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Tapi, James," Jessica masih memohon kepada James.

"Apa kau tuli? Kita putus dan sekarang kau keluar dari apartemenku!" teriak James lagi.

Saat Kendall mendengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup, dia bisa bergerak lagi. Entah ada kutukan sihir seperti di Harry Potter saat Jessica masih di sini atau apa, tetapi sekarang dia sudah mulai bisa bergerak kembali. Dia terduduk lemas dan dia juga bisa merasakan kakinya yang mulai semutan karena terlalu lama berjongkok.

Kendall bisa mendengar langkah kaki James yang mendekati _swirly slide_. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kendall langsung berlari dan menuju kamarnya untuk berpura-pura tidur lagi. Dia tidak mau menanyai James tentang hubungannya dengan Jessica sekarang. Dia akan memberikan sedikit waktu kepada James untuk tenang.

* * *

Kendall bisa mendengar suara seseorang terisak saat dia pura-pura tidur. Sudah seminggu Kendall mendengarnya pasca putusnya James dengan Jessica. Dia tahu bahwa orang tersebut adalah James yang membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kendall berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat seperti orang tidur. Tetapi, isakan tangis yang dikeluarkan oleh James membuat Kendall tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi.

Akhirnya, dia bangun dari tidurnya yang _pura-pura_. Dia duduk dan melihat James merebahkan tubuhnya yang membelakangi Kendall. Tentu saja Kendall sudah berkali-kali melihat James menangis seperti ini. Biasanya, Kendall akan langsung memeluk James dan mengucapkan bahwa tidak perlu James menangis seperti itu. Tetapi untuk sekarang, Kendall akan membiarkan James menangis.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan James menangis, Kendall pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan James. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur James dan merebahkan tubuhnya di belakang James. Tanpa ragu, Kendall langsung melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh James dan membisikkan kalimat yang mungkin bisa menenangkan James. Yeah, kendall memang sering melakukan hal ini saat mereka masih kecil. Tetapi sekarang, semua itu terasa sangat canggung dan Kendall membencinya. Terlebih lagi, dia memiliki perasaan terhadap James dan James juga _secara tidak langsung_ menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kendall.

James bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya dipeluk oleh Kendall dari belakang. Tanpa ragu, James langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kendall dan membiarkan Kendall membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan James. Hal tersebut terbukti dan James sudah jauh lebih tenang daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kendall lembut. James langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap kedua mata Kendall yang berwarna hijau cemerlang dan sangat indah.

"Aku telah menjadi orang yang bodoh selama ini." gumam James. Kendall menaikkan alisnya. Siap untuk mendengar pidato yang panjang yang keluar dari kedua bibir James. Kendall memutuskan untuk tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat nyaman bisa memeluk James seperti ini.

"Aku selama ini mengira bahwa aku menyukai perempuan. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengejar para perempuan untuk menjadi pacarku. Tetapi, setelah aku memilih seorang gadis untuk benar-benar menjadi pacarku dan kita sudah berhubungan cukup lama, ternyata aku tidak benar-benar menyukai gadis tersebut," James menghela nafasnya. Kendall diam saja dan pandangannya kosong selama mendengar James bercerita. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Sehingga, dia membiarkan James untuk melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Aku merasa selama ini aku membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa aku merupakan laki-laki paling normal di dunia karena ketertarikanku terhadap lawan jenis. Tetapi, aku salah. Jessica lah yang membuatku sadar kalau aku memang bukan laki-laki paling normal di dunia." James melepas pelukan Kendall dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kendall pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dan menatap mata mereka satu sama lain. Kendall bisa melihat mata James yang masih basa karena air matanya.

"Aku memang bukan laki-laki normal yang tertarik pada lawan jenis, karena... karena aku juga menyukai sesama jenis. Maksudku, aku bukan _gay _seutuhnya. Mungkin aku biseksual. Aku tidak tahu. Dan, orang yang membuatku bisa merubah _sexual interest_ ku adalah... kau, Kendall," kata James sangat lirih. Kendall menaikkan alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa James baru saja menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada Kendall. Kendall tentu saja hanya membuka mulutnya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Mata hijaunya melebar dan kehabisan kata. Biasanya, dialah orang yang selalu bisa melawan pembicaraan orang lain. Tetapi sekarang, dia seperti tidak memiliki kata-kata yang tertinggal di otaknya.

James Diamond, laki-laki yang selama ini sudah menjadi sahabat Kendall dan juga orang yang sudah berhasil merebut hati seorang Kendall Knight, baru saja menyatakan perasaannya setelah satu minggu putus dari pacarnya. Tentu saja Kendall sangsi. Dia takut kalau dia hanya dianggap sebagai pelampiasan James karena situasi James yang memang baru putus dari Jessica.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Pasti kau berpikir bahwa kau hanya ku jadikan pelampiasan karena aku baru saja putus dari pacarku. Terserah kau mau berpikiran apa. Tetapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Kendall. Dan selama 6 bulan ini, aku selalu merasa bersalah jika aku harus bercerita tentang Jessica kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu. Walaupun aku sedang mencium Jessica, tetapi yang selalu muncul di hadapanku adalah seorang Kendall Knight. Dan hal tersebut membuatku gila!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menerimamu dengan keadaan seperti ini untuk sekarang. Karena aku tahu, hatimu masih sangat rentan untuk memulai hubungan baru. Kau bahkan baru putus dengan Jessica seminggu yang lalu. Dan kau sekarang menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi bahan mainan, James," kata Kendall akhirnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat dia berhasil mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi, itulah yang sebenarnya Kendall pikirkan. Dia tidak mau hanya menjadi mainan James hanya karena James baru saja putus dari Jessica.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Kendall. Well, kalau kau ingin hal ini berjalan secara perlahan, oke. Aku akan menerimanya. Tetapi, _please baby, give me the chance._" kata James sedikit memohon. Mendengar James memanggilnya '_Baby_', dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mempercayai James seperti ini. Mungkin karena persahabatan mereka yang sudah sangat lama sehingga Kendall bisa dengan mudah mempercayai James.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Hanya saja, aku masih belum bisa menganggapmu sebagai pacarku karena, aku ingin kau benar-benar bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Jessica. Anggap saja, kita teman tapi mesra. Mengingat keadaanmu yang masih sangat rentan." kata Kendall sambil menggenggam kedua tangan James. Dia bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah James. Tetapi, saat merasakan kedua tangan Kendall di tangannya, James tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Kendall semakin mendekat dan mendekat ke tubuh James. Wajah mereka juga semakin mendekat. Kendall mempersempit jarak mereka, sampai akhirnya, Kendall mencium bibir James dengan sangat lembut. Kedua tangan Kendall juga langsung melingkar di leher James, sedangkan kedua tangan James memegang pinggul Kendall dan membuat Kendall semakin dekat dengan James. Kendall membiarkan James untuk mendominasi ciuman mereka, karena, Kendall mengakui bahwa James adalah seorang_ good kisser_ dan Kendall tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir James.

"Kendall, Mama Knight ingin kau-" tiba-tiba, Carlos merusak momen mereka. Carlos masuk dengan seenaknya ke kamar mereka yang tidak dikunci. Dan Kendall langsung buru-buru melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir James dan tangannya menjauh dari tubuh James. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan saat melihat Carlos yang menyeringai di hadapan wajah mereka. Kedua pipi James juga memerah saat melihat Carlos yang menyeringai dengan sangat menyebalkan. Membuat James ingin melemparkan guling kepada si Latin itu.

"Wow, akhirnya, Kendall Knight dan James Diamond resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," goda Carlos sambil tertawa. Kendall tidak tahan lagi. Lalu dia mengambil sembarang benda yang ada di lantai kamarnya dan melemparkannya ke Carlos. Rupanya, dia melemparkan celana dalam milik James dan membuat Carlos histeris karena baru saja dilempar celana dalam milik James. Carlos pun langsung memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan lebih memilih menggantikan Kendall untuk membantu Mama Knight.

James tertawa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Dia lalu melirik ke arah Kendall yang terkekeh dengan tingkah Carlos. Tanpa ragu lagi, James memegang dagu Kendall dan menciumnya lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"_I love you,_" bisik James disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kendall. Tentu saja Kendall tidak akan menyangka bahwa James akan mengatakannya. Tetapi, tanpa kesan canggung lagi, Kendall menjawabnya dengan mantap, "_I love you, too,_"

* * *

Sudah hampir 3 tahun Kendall menjadi kekasih seorang James Diamond. Sudah hampir 3 tahun pula, James dan Kendall menjalani hidup jauh di Palmwoods. Yeah, setelah setahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri tanpa ada gangguan dari Carlos, Logan, Katie, dan Mama Knight. Big Time Rush tetap menjadi Big Time Rush. Mereka berkumpul jika sedang rekaman, _tour_, _interview_, dan hal lain yang mereka lakukan bersama. Carlos dan Logan juga sudah mulai hidup sendiri-sendiri. Mereka menyewa sebuah apartemen yang masih di kawasan Palmwoods. Sedangkan 2J digunakan Katie dan Mama Knight. Katie juga menjadi seorang pemain TV Series, itulah mengapa dia tidak bisa jauh dari Los Angeles.

Dan untuk merayakan 3 tahun hari jadi mereka, James sudah menyiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis untuk Kendall. Dia sudah memesan sebuah restoran paling mahal di Los Angeles dan sudah menyiapkan kejutan setelah makan malam selesai.

Hari ini, setelah mereka menyelesaikan rekaman untuk album terbaru, James langsung buru-buru untuk pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Carlos dan Logan mengajak Kendall untuk nongkrong di sebuah kafe baru di tengah-tengah kota Los Angeles. Kendall yang tidak memiliki rasa curiga sama sekali tentu saja menurut dengan ajakan Carlos dan Logan.

Saat malam tiba, James menelepon Kendall untuk segera pulang ke apartemen mereka agar bersiap-siap untuk makan malam mereka. Kendall memang sudah tahu tentang makan malam tini. Tetapi, soal kejutan yang akan diberikan oleh James, Kendall sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Hanya Carlos, Logan, dan Katie yang mengetahui rencana James.

Kendall dan James memakai tuksedo yang hampir kembar. James sangat suka ketika melihat Kendall memakai tuksedo seperti itu. Menurutnya, Kendall terlihat sangat menarik dan membuat James ingin menciumnya sampai mati jika melihat Kendall memakai tuksedo. Saat James mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Kendall, pria berambut pirang itu hanya melemparkan celana dalam ke wajah James dan membuat James benar-benar mencium Kendall.

Setelah _make out session_ di dalam kamar, kedua sejoli itu pun langsung pergi menuju restoran yang sudah dipesan James. Saat memasuki restoran tersebut, banyak sekali fans mereka yang sudah menunggu mereka. James memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Kendall dan James akan menuju kemari? Tentu saja James dan Kendall sangat mencintai fans mereka. Tetapi, bukan berarti mereka harus selalu mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi, kan? Mereka juga butuh privasi. Terutama malam ini. James tidak mau malam ini rusak karena mereka sulit mendapat privasi.

Tetapi, setelah Freight Train (yang James telepon karena dia benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari mobil) muncul, James dan Kendall bisa masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut tanpa harus dikuntit oleh fans nya. Fans mereka tertahan di pintu masuk karena ada Freight Train.

"_Thank you, Jamie_, kau sudah merencanakan ini semua demi 3 tahun kita." kata Kendall tersenyum setelah makan malam selesai. Wajah James memerah dan mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Kendall.

"Ini belum semuanya, Kenny," bisik James. Wajah Kendall memerah.

"Aku masih memiliki kejutan lain untukmu," James berbisik lagi di telinga Kendall dan menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pencuci mulut mereka. Tetapi, Kendall buru-buru menolak karena dia merasa tidak memesan pencuci mulut. Tetapi, pelayan tersebut jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Kendall. Sehingga, mau tidak mau, Kendall menerima pencuci mulut tersebut.

"Aku sudah kenyang," Kendall cemberut sambil memandangi pencuci mulutnya. James memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah, Sayang. Satu gigit saja. Mereka membuat makanan pencuci mulut terbaik di kota." kata James meyakinkan Kendall. Tetapi, Kendall menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan _cheesecake _tersebut kepada James.

"Aku kenyang," kata Kendall. James memberikannya lagi kepada Kendall.

"Ayolah, Sayang. _For me?_" kata James sambil memasang _puppy dog face_ nya. Kendall sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa keras kepalanya dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan James.

Saat dia menggigit _cheesecake_ nya, dia menggigit sesuatu yang keras dan membuat Kendall meletakkan _cheesecake_ tersebut ke piring lagi. Dia mengeluarkan benda keras tersebut yang ada di dalam mulutnya dan langsung saja membuat matanya melebar dan dia nyaris menangis saat melihat benda yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia memegang benda keras tersebut, sebuah cincin dari emas putih dan ada nama Kendall & James di dalamnya. James mengambil cincin tersebut dari tangan Kendall, mengambil tissue dan mengelapnya. James berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu berlutut di hadapan Kendall.

"Kendall Donald Knight, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya James dengan senyum yang sangat gugup. Kendall tersenyum sangat lebar dan dia bisa merasakan kedua matanya berair karena dia nyaris menangis. Wow, dia seperti seorang wanita yang dilamar oleh kekasihnya saat ini. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia langsung menggenggam tangan James dan kedua anggota paling tinggi dari Big Time Rush itu berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

"_Yes,_" bisik Kendall. Dan seketika, Carlos, Logan, dan Katie muncul dari persembunyian mereka dengan confetti berterbangan di antara mereka berdua. Seluruh pengunjung di restoran tersebut juga bertepuk tangan dan tentu saja, Kendall dan James sudah saling mencium bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"_I love you, Kendall. And you're mine,_" Bisik James di sela-sela ciumannya.

"_I love you too, James. And yes, I'm yours,_"

- The End -

* * *

_ummm... review?_

_xoxo_


End file.
